thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Engpass
|Originaltitel = Chokepoint |USA = 10. März 2019 |DE = 11. März 2019 |Regie = Liesl Tommy |Drehbuch = David Leslie Johnson & Eddie Guzelian |Quote = 4,83 Mio. |Vorherige = "Anführer"|Nächste = "Narben" }} "Engpass" (Im Original: "Chokepoint") ist die dreizehnte Episode der neunten Staffel von AMC's The Walking Dead und die 128. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von David Leslie Johnson und Eddie Guzelian geschrieben, Regie führte Liesl Tommy. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 10. März 2019 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 11. März 2019 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. https://www.sky.de Inhalt Im Königreich werden die hoffnungsvollen Pläne von Ezekiel von Fremden bedroht. Derweil versucht Beta mit seinen Flüsterern alles, um Daryls waghalsige Rettungsmission zu stoppen. https://www.sky.de Handlung Daryl, Connie, Henry und Lydia sind auf der Flucht, als sie eine Pause machen und die nächsten Schritte beraten. Da es deutlich mehr Leute sind, als Daryl erwartet hatte, machen sie sich Sorgen, ob die Gruppe Hilltop nicht überrennen könnte. Henry bietet an, mit Lydia zu fliehen, damit es nicht auf Hilltop zurückzuführen ist, doch diese Option kommt für Daryl nicht infrage. Sie fliehen schließlich doch erst mal gemeinsam weiter. In der Zwischenzeit sammeln sich die Whisperer wieder und Beta spricht mit einem Verletzten. Er lässt seine Frau rufen, bevor er sich verwandelt. Alpha informiert Beta, dass sie eine Spur gefunden haben. Beta erklärt, dass sie Lydia auf jeden Fall wieder zu sich holen werden. Das Treffen der vier Gemeinschaften wird im Königreich vorbereitet und Carol ist überwältigt, dass es wohl wirklich dazu kommen wird. Sie sehen Jerry und die Leute ankommen. Sie wollen schnell zu Ezekiel und berichten, dass sie von einer Gruppe überwältigt worden, die sich als Highway Men bezeichnen und Wegezoll haben wollen für alle, die zum Fest wollen. Sie überlegen, wer die Gruppe sein könnte, schließen die ehemaligen Saviors aber aus. Jerry macht deutlich, dass sie die Sicherheit der Gäste gewährleisten müssen. Sie machen sich kampfbereit. Tara kommt mit ihrer Gruppe an einer Stelle an, an der ein Auto und ein umgestürzter Mast die Straße versperren. Sie wollen den Sturmschaden beheben. Hinten auf dem Handelswagen unterhalten sich Tammy und Earl darüber, wie anstrengend aber auch schön das kleine Baby sei. Sie hoffen, dass sie eine Familie für ihn finden werden. Kelly macht sich Sorgen um Connie und fragt Tara, ob sie nicht etwas Sinnvolles tun könne. Tara beruhigt sie und bekommt dabei Unterstützung von Magna und Yumiko. Daryl werde sich schon kümmern und sie alle treffen sich dann bei der Feier. Daryl, Connie, Henry und Lydia erreichen ein Gebiet mit einem Hochhaus und Connie schlägt vor, in die oberen Stockwerke zu gehen, weil dort keine Beißer hinkommen und sie ihre Verfolger so isolieren könnten. Lydia wendet ein, dass sie dort aber auch in der Falle wären und man wahrscheinlich gar keine Herde schicken werde, sondern nur Beta, ihren besten Mann. Daryl meint, dass sie nicht mehr weglaufen werden und Beta dann eben als erstes sterben werde. Jerry, Carol, Dianne und viele andere haben sich an die Highway Men herangeschlichen und sehen draußen zwei Wachen, die Dianne ausschalten soll. Ezekiel ist traurig, dass sie schon wieder gewalttätige Gegner haben. Carol schlägt vor, mit ihnen zu reden, denn immerhin haben sie noch niemanden getötet, sondern nur per Brief Forderungen gestellt. Dianne stimmt Carol zu, während Jerry und Ezekiel sich bedroht fühlen. Carol aber will das Risiko eingehen. Daryl und Connie richten sich im Haus ein, als Daryl feststellt, dass schon Barrikaden existieren. Connie hatte mit ihren Leuten schon eine Zeit lang hier gelebt. Sie schmieden einen Plan und diskutieren dann, was danach passiert. Daryl will nur abhauen, doch Connie macht klar, dass Lydia mit ihnen kommen wird. Daryl ist dagegen, weil sonst Hilltop angegriffen werden wird. Alle ihre Freunde könnten sterben. Connie bleibt stur. Sie erwidert, dass sie Freunde hätten, Lydia aber nicht. Ezekiel, Carol und Jerry begeben sich zum Anführer der Highway Men, um mit ihm zu reden. Dieser erwartet seine Forderungen. Als Carol klar macht, dass sie keinen Zoll zahlen werden, droht er ihnen. Doch Dianne und einige andere sorgen für zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit, sodass Ezekiel nun seine Forderungen anbringen kann. Er möchte, dass sie die Straßen bewachen und für die Gäste sicher machen. Als Gegenleistung lädt er sich zum Fest ins Königreich ein. Der Anführer der Highway Men amüsiert sich köstlich über das Angebot und lehnt es ab. Sie sollen sich was Besseres einfallen lassen. Carol fragt, wann das letzte Mal jemand von ihnen im Kino gewesen sei. Henry hat für Lydia eine Waffe gespitzt, doch Lydia erklärt, dass sie ihre Leute niemals töten könne. Henry verspricht ihr, dass er versuchen werde, auch niemanden zu töten. Lydia fragt, warum er das alles für sie tue. Henry erklärt, dass sie nicht wieder zurückwollte und er ihr dies bieten möchte. Sie hält das für dumm, weil ihre Mutter sie überalle finden werde. Henry meint, dass da draußen eine ganze Welt zur Verfügung stünde. Lydia fragt dann, ob Henry es ernst meinte, dass er mit Lydia allein fliehen würde, was dieser bejaht. Daryl hört das Gespräch mit an. Lydia will den wahren Grund für seine Rettungsaktion wissen. Henry gibt zu, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutet. Als Lydia Henry küsst, unterbricht Daryl sie. Taras Gruppe ist immer noch dabei, die Straße freizubekommen, als eine kleine Herde sich nähert. Sie machen sich bereit zum Kampf. Earl wird beim Anhängen der Wagen angegriffen und Tammy sieht sich auch plötzlich mehreren Beißern gegenüber. Sie schließt das Baby in eine Kiste mit Atemlöchern ein, springt vom Wagen und rettet erst mal Earl. Von der anderen Seite kommen plötzlich ein paar Männer und helfen Tara und Co. Sie stellen sich als Highway Men vor, die die Gruppe zur Feier eskortieren wird. Tara schaut den Anführer an und überlegt, ob sie ihn kennt. Lydia und Henry halten Ausschau nach Beißern und grinsen sich an. Kurz darauf entdecken sie eine große Gruppe Beißer unter denen sich auch Whisperer befinden. Daryl gibt einen Warnschuss ab, damit sie auf sie aufmerksam werden. Beta und Co. betreten das Gebäude und sie teilen sich auf. Daryl bringt Lydia in einen Raum, da sie nicht kämpfen will. Er lässt seinen Hund bei ihr. Sie bedankt sich. Derweil ist Beta bewusst, dass die Barrikaden nur eine Falle darstellen. Henry und Connie überwältigen kurz darauf zwei Whisperer. Daryl erwartet Beta und schießt sofort, als sich die Tür öffnet, doch dieser hatte damit gerechnet und sich geschützt. Connie und Henry sind inzwischen in der Unterzahl, während Daryl einem Whisperer eine Axt in den Magen jagt. Lydia hört die Geräusche und versucht die Tür aufzubrechen. Unterdessen wird Henry verletzt, doch der Hund hilft ihm, sodass er Connie helfen kann. Sie können die Angreifer töten. Lydia kommt hinzu und Henry entschuldigt sich, dass er töten musste, doch Lydia tut es viel mehr leid. Daryl hat derweil einen weiteren Angreifer getötet, als Beta in überraschend angreift, von ihm aber nur Lydia fordert. Daryl wehrt sich und sie kämpfen, doch Beta ist deutlich stärker und lässt sich auch von einem Messer in der Schulter nicht beeindrucken. Doch Daryl konnte sich dadurch verstecken und ihn dann überraschend angreifen, sodass Beta den Fahrstuhlschacht hinunterfällt. Taras Gruppe ist im Königreich angekommen und Tammy und Earl ist klar, dass sie das Baby wohl nicht weggeben werden. Carol freut sich, Tara zu sehen, und fragt gleich nach Henry. Tara dachte aber, dass er und Daryl bereits da seien, was Carol verneint. Derweil sorgt Connie dafür, dass die Beißer das Gebäude wieder verlassen. Henry wird verpflegt und Daryl erklärt, dass sie erst mal nach Alexandria gehen werden, um Henry zu versorgen. Dann werden sie alle gemeinsam weiter ziehen, wohin auch immer. Sie machen sich los. Unten im Fahrstuhlschacht liegt Beta und atmet noch. Er hat den Sturz überlebt und richtet sich wieder auf. Emil Groth - myFanbase Besetzunghttps://www.sky.de Hauptdarsteller (Starring) * Norman Reedus als Daryl Dixon * Melissa McBride als Carol Peletier * Alanna Masterson als Tara Chambler * Khary Payton als Ezekiel Nicht erwähnt (Uncredited) * David Ury als Zion * Micah King als Nabilas Sohn * Unbekannt als Flüsterer Baby * Dale Boswell as Highwayman * Valdez Williams als Highwayman * Susan Boone als Königreich Bewohner * Carol Parente als Königreich Bewohner * George McLean als Königreich Bewohner * Terri Joe Kennedy als Königreich Bewohner * Roger Berard als Königreich Bewohner * Marie Dixon als Königreich Bewohner * Michael Layman als Königreich Soldat * Michelle Hartwig Rich als Königreich Soldat * Brandon Stoker als Königreich Soldat * Corey Gupton als Königreich Soldat * Zachary Vasquez als Königreich Soldat * Oscar Rodriguez als Flüsterer Kämpfer * Marc Demeter als Beißer Nebendarsteller (Also Starring) * Eleanor Matsuura als Yumiko * Cooper Andrews als Jerry * Ryan Hurst als Beta * Nadia Hilker als Magna * Brett Butler als Tammy Rose Sutton * John Finn als Earl Sutton * Angus Sampson als Ozzy * Lauren Ridloff als Connie * Cassady McClincy als Lydia * Kerry Cahill als Dianne * Matt Lintz als Henry * Nadine Marissa als Nabila * Angel Theory als Kelly (Co-Star) * James Chen als Kal (Co-Star) * Anthony Lopez als Oscar (Co-Star) * Jackson Pace als Gage (Co-Star) * Kelley Mack als Adeline (Co-Star) * Joe Ando Hirsh als Rodney (Co-Star) * Ben Vandermey als Gebissener Flüsterer (Co-Star) * Terri James als Flüsterer Fährtenleserin (Co-Star) * Victor Cordova als Kämpfer #4 (Co-Star) Todesfälle * Gebissener Flüsterer (am Leben, off-Screen; untot) * Kämpfer #4 * Zion * Flüsterer Fährtenleserin * 2 unbenannte Flüsterer Trivia * Erster Auftritt der Highwaymen. * Erster Auftritt von Ozzy. * Letzter Auftritt von Zion. * Seit dieser Episode hat Daryl Dixon Rick Grimes in der Anzahl seiner Auftritte offiziell übertroffen und ist damit der Charakter mit den meisten Auftritten in der Serie. * Der Originaltitel der Episode, "Chokepoint" (zu Deutsch: "Engpass"), stammt von Connies Notiz über ihren Plan, die Flüsterer zu vermeiden, die ein Gebäude als Falle nutzen. * Auf dem Banner vom Königreich und auf ein Balkon wird ein Tiger zum Gedenken an Shiva gezeigt. * Es wird vermutet, dass bei der Ermordung von Jeds Gruppe durch Carol, die übrigen, sich als die Highwaymen in der Umgebung des Königreichs niederließen. * Als Carol Dianne fragt, ob sie zwei Wächter der Highwaymen töten könnte, sagt Dianne, dass sie es kann, genau wie in den alten Zeiten. Dies ist ein Rückblick auf die Episode "Die Verdammten", als Dianne zwei Saviors-Wachen am Satelliten-Außenposten tötet. * Es wurde von Lydia bestätigt, dass sich in einer Herde immer nur fünf oder sechs Flüsterer befinden. Einzelnachweise en:Chokepoint Kategorie:Staffel 9